The Present Disclosure relates generally to a cable connector, and in particular, to a cable connector having a reliable connection between the conductive terminals and circuit board.
Chinese Patent No. ZL200810302574.9 reveals a cable connector assembly comprising an insulator body, a number of terminals contained within the insulator body, a number of conducting wires electrically connected to the terminals, and a shell overmolded to the insulator body. The insulator body is elongated, and comprises a base portion and a matching portion extending forward from the base portion. The terminals comprise a set of signal terminals and a set of power terminals. The conducting wires comprise a set of signal wires and a set of power wires. The matching portion comprises a first mating area and second mating area corresponding to the two sets of terminals. The tail portions of the signal terminals and the tail portions of the power terminals are soldered to a circuit board, and the circuit board has corresponding solder holes. These signal terminal tail portions are inserted into the solder holes and soldered to the circuit board. The power wires and signal wires are also soldered to the circuit board and exit in a direction perpendicular to the mating direction.
The power wires and signal wires of this type of existing cable connector structure are soldered to the one-sided solder points of the circuit board. The relatively dense arrangement of solder points is not suited to solder wire. In addition, the shell completely encases the circuit board. Because the terminals are soldered to the circuit board by being inserted into solder holes, when conducting overmolding for this shell, the injected melted plastic material can have a jacking effect, pulling the tail portions of the terminals away from the back of the circuit board. Thus, it could impair the connection between the terminals and circuit board and lead to poor products. Also, this cable connector does not have an external shielding structure. When employed in high speed, high frequency data transmissions, this connector has a difficult time meeting electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) requirements. In addition, this type of insulator body involves attaching two backward extending locking arms to the two sides of the circuit board. These locking arms, formed as a part of the insulator body, are fabricated from plastics. They can easily break during assembly and when under stress, and so require improvement.